


Bears vs Dragons

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bears, Crack, Dragons, Humor, John is probably an idiot too, Just sayin', Sherlock is kind of an idiot, i guess, like the animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: Bears and dragons fight. Well, more like Sherlock and John fight. Molly is just sucked into this mess somehow.





	Bears vs Dragons

The fight between bears and dragons really didn't matter. First of all, dragons don't really exist (or do they?) Second, why would bears and dragons even fight? So really, this shouldn't be important. 'Cause really, anyone who thinks it is _so important_ that they should spend hours talking about it (or arguing about it) are total id-

"Look man! Bears would win!"

That was Sherlock. He's an idiot.

"Oh really? And why is that?" 

Now that was John.

Both of them were arguing about who would win in a fight; dragons or bears. Yes. They are idiots.

"Bears can breathe fire! Nothing can beat that!"

John rolled his eyes. "No ya' idiot! _Dragons_ breathe fire, not bears!"

Sherlock froze for a moment, thinking. "Huh. I guess you're right with that. But bears can still win!"

"You just said nothing can beat breathing fire!"

"Bears can!"

Yup. They have been doing this for 583,892,602 hours. Don't ask me how many days that is. Or years.

Oh, and my name is Molly by thr way thank you so much for asking you are _so_ polite!

"Look man, dragons also have wings. Beat that!" John humphed and truned away like a little child.

You might be wondering about how they had _just_ got to the point that dragons have wings and all that bullshit. Well, it's because they have been arguing for so long that they keep forgetting what they had previously said. So it's just an endless cycle.

"Bears have _claws_, John!" Sherlock yelled.

"Dragons have _talons_, Sherlock!" John yelled back. "And they breathe fire!"

See my point?

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

GOD PLEASE HELP ME!


End file.
